Candy Store
by Meg0613
Summary: For a new challenge about how Brenda finding out about Sharon and Andy's relationship. Sharon and Andy are out with his grand-kids for the day when they run into an old friend.


Candy Store

Thanks to the Bamsters for the writing prompt of how Brenda would react to Shandy.

Sharon pulled up to Andy's house and did her best to run in without getting soaked She was grateful for the much needed rain but wished it could have waited a day. There were two little boys who were expecting to go to the festival at the park today. She didn't bother to stop and knock on Andy's door knowing he would have already opened it for her.

As she entered the house she could hear the shrieks of laughter coming down the hall. She stopped short when she looked into what was normally Andy's very neat living room where now is seemed every chair, stool, table, maybe a mattress, and blanket in the house were now being used to make a fort that covered the entire living room. She stood for a minute admiring the project wondering exactly where Andy was until she heard his voice coming from one of the fort tunnels.

"Remember I'm a detective I can find you guys." He said.

Sharon laughed, "He is a pretty good one too." She said

"Sharon!" the boys screamed and jumped causing half the fort to collapse over Andy.

"Hey guys! Is Grandpa being good?" She teased hugging them both.

"Hey, I'm always good." Andy said with a lopsided grin.

Sharon just rolled her eyes at him, "So how about a movie since we can't go to the festival." She suggested.

"Yes! Can we get candy?" They asked.

"Does your Mom let you have candy?' She asked them

"Of course you can have candy. Grandpa's in charge today." Andy said, "In fact I know a great candy store we can go to before the movie. You can get whatever you want."

ASASASASASASASASASASA

When they arrived at the candy store Sharon could not believe her eyes, neither could the boys. It was as large as a grocery store with more candy than any of them had ever seen before.

"I want it all!" The younger boy said jumping up and down.

Andy chuckled, "How about you get one of these bags and whatever fits in it you can have. Let's look around first so you can see what all they have."

They walked down the rows Sharon and Andy doing their best to keep up with the boys while holding hands. There were samples everywhere and the boys delighted in trying many new things.

"Andy, how do you know about this place?" Sharon asked.

Andy laughed and looked a little sheepish. "Do I want to know?" Sharon asked him suspiciously. He laughed again, "We had a case down here several years ago and Chief Johnson found this place. She said it was like Heaven. This is where she got her stash. Especially the ding dongs she said they were the best in the city. So whenever Provenza and I would get in trouble we would come a pick her up something."

"No wonder she had such a big stash." Sharon teased leaning into him as he put his arm around her waist.

"Hey, I know how to keep my bosses happy." He teased back.

Sharon leaned up a kissed him, "That you do."

"Can we get our candy now?" the boys asked.

"Yes, let's fill those bags." Sharon said helping the boys stuff as much as they each could into their bags.

She smiled when Andy picked up a bag and began to put some candy in it. "Do you want to share?" he asked her. "All right fine but get some of those extra-long twizzlers they are my favorite." Andy just raised an eye brow at her causing her to roll her eyes at him again.

They turned the corner and ran into a wall full of Hershey Kiss and Sharon stopped dead in her tracks, "What's up?" Andy asked, "Oh I know that look. That's the same look the Chief use to get about ding dongs. I take it we need an extra bag?"

"I never knew there were so many different kinds of kisses." She said

Andy leaned in close enough that the boys couldn't hear him and whispered, "Pick out two of each and we can explore the different kinds of kisses together later."

Sharon could feel herself begin to blush but smiled at him and grabbed an extra bag and began to fill it. When they all had their bags filled they made their way back to the front of the store. Where they heard a familiar voice sounding exasperated, "But I special ordered my ding dongs last week."

"Chief, funny seeing you here." Andy said not letting go of Sharon's hand.

Brenda turned around surprised to see Andy and Sharon there, holding hands and accompanied by two young boys. "Andy, Sharon it's so good to see y'all. And who are these two young men?"

"These are my garandsons." Andy said proudly

"Do you know Grandpa and Sharon?" The older boy asked

"Yes I use to work with them." Brenda answered and looking down at Sharon and Andy's still intertwined fingers. "That was a while ago."

"Oh, you mean before Sharon was Grandpa's girlfriend and they just went everywhere together?" he asked.

Brenda smiled, "No, even before that. Your Grandpa once drew a picture of Sharon on our board when they first worked together."

"All right then, well our movie is about to start." Andy said nervously as Sharon gave him her Darth Raydor glare.

"Yes, and I have to see about my ding dongs. I need them to get me through my week in DC without Fritzie." She explained. "Oh thank goodness, there they are." She said a young man came out struggling with the large box of treats. Brenda quickly pulled one out and began to open it, "Ding Dong?" She asked holding one out to Sharon.

"No thank you." She said.

Andy came back with Sharon's bag, "Here are your kisses and extra-long twizzlers, Sweetheart." He said handing her the bag. "Thank you, Andy." She said kissing him quickly leaving Brenda speechless with her candy.

"Well it was great to see you all but I should probably get home to Fritzie, he doesn't know I'm here."

"It was great to see you Brenda. Next time you are back from DC the four of us should have dinner together." Sharon said sincerely.

"Yes, we should, we obviously have a lot to catch up on." Brenda agreed walking out of the store with the young man rolling out her box of ding dongs on a hand truck behind her.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Later that night after they had taken the boys home Sharon and Andy collapsed on her couch exhausted from keeping up with two young boys on a sugar high.

"So maybe the candy store want' the best idea." Andy said.

Sharon smiled at him and picked up her bag, "Well, I don't know, I've still got this whole bag of kisses to try."

Andy scooted her onto his lap, "Beautiful, we don't need the chocolate to try out different kinds of kisses." He told her before covering her lips with his own.

The End


End file.
